


Day Off

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sara is a little shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara and Ava are enjoying a lazy morning when work calls. Sara’s intent on not letting it ruin the morning.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> She doesn't remember our conversation about it but I blame @fvandomtrvsh for this

“Good morning.”

Lips tickle underneath Ava’s ear. She opens her eyes just as their owner pulls away. Sara’s hair shines golden in the light simmering in from the window, framing her face.

“Good morning.” Ava smiles up at her, lifts her head from the pillow to let her know she wants a kiss. Her wish is fulfilled and soon soft lips press against hers, pushing her head back down on the pillow. She wraps her arms around her, runs her hands up and down her bare back. Ava’s completely content to stay like that. It’s her day off and she plans to make good use of it spending time with her girlfriend.

Sara has other plans. She pulls back from Ava’s mouth to drag her lips down her throat. She’s rewarded with a moan when she starts kissing the skin between her neck and shoulder. Ava tangles a hand in her hair, pulls her closer. She forgets all about her plans for a quiet morning as Sara continues to kiss and nip at her skin. She lets out another moan as she slowly makes her way lower, lazily biting down on her breast. She feels a pleasant warmth spread through her as Sara’s mouth keeps exploring. Sara moves lower still. She sits back when she reaches her legs. Ava can’t stop the disappointed sound that escapes her lips.

“Relax,” Sara says, knowing smile on her lips. Her hands come out to rest on Ava’s knees, slowly pushing them apart. She bites her lip as she looks between her now open legs. She unhurriedly settles herself between them, wraps her arms around Ava’s thighs to keep them open, kisses the inside of one of her thighs before turning her eyes on Ava with a smirk.

“Time for breakfast.” Ava rolls her eyes, is about to tell her that that does nothing for the mood, when Sara’s tongue makes contact, and, well, Ava can’t exactly say she’s any less turned on.

There’s the telltale sound of a phone vibrating against the wood of the nightstand. Ava groans. Sara looks up at her with disappointment as she reaches out to take it.

“It’s work,” she sighs, already making to answer.

“It’s your day off,” Sara says, annoyance clear as day in her voice. Ava can only offer her an apologetic look as she brings the phone up to her ear.

“Director Sharpe?”

“What is it, Gary?” Ava tries not to let her own annoyance show in her voice. 

At the name Sara’s eyes light up with mischief. Ava frowns down at her, before letting her head drop back down on her pillow as Gary continues talking about the latest disaster at the bureau. That’s a mistake. After about five seconds, just as Ava’s about to offer Gary a reply, Sara pokes her clit with her tongue. Her reply turns into a squeal. She tries to tear the phone away from mic range but when she puts it back to her ear, Gary is asking her if she’s okay.

“I’m fine,” she says, voice slightly lighter than normal. She tries to kick Sara with her foot but that only ends in her legs further apart. Sara is quick to take advantage. Her hands keep her legs in the more open position, her tongue running through her folds as she looks up at her with innocent eyes. Ava pulls the phone away from her face again.

“ _ Sara,”  _ she says, in a tone she hopes conveys something akin to ‘stop touching me when I’m in a call’, but her voice cracks slightly at the end as Sara flattens her tongue against her clit. She’s completely stopped paying attention to Gary at this point, too mortified at the thought he might hear what’s going on. Sara’s tongue continues playing with her clit.

Ava swears the hand that tangles itself in Sara’s hair does so with the intention of pulling her away. The moment her fingers intertwine themselves with Sara’s golden locks, Sara wraps her lips around her clit, sucking on it ever so lightly. Ava’s hips jerk, burying Sara’s face even deeper between her legs, and instead of pulling her head away Ava’s hand ends up keeping it close. For a moment she lets her eyes fall closed, lost in the feeling of Sara’s mouth working her higher and higher.

“Director Sharpe?” She flings her eyes open at Gary’s voice, having forgotten all about him.

“I’ll be there in an hour,” she says in a rush, not much caring how intelligible her words are as long as she gets them out.

She ends the call before she can hear Gary’s reply. She throws her phone on what she hopes is the nightstand, but at the moment can’t find it in herself to make sure that’s where it lands. The hand in Sara’s hair tries to pull her even closer still. Her eyes fall closed again. Sara’s tongue starts applying more pressure now that she’s no longer on the phone, and it doesn’t take long for Ava to come with Sara’s name on her lips. When Sara climbs back up her body it’s with a self satisfied smirk. The glare Ava sends her is far from amused.

“I hate you.” Ava narrows her eyes.

“I love you too.” Sara smiles sweetly, lowering herself to kiss her. Before she can reach her lips, however, Ava flips them.

“It was  _ work _ ,” she says, lifting her hand to Sara’s collarbone and dragging her nails down. Sara arches into the touch.

“It’s your day off,” she shoots back. “Besides, it was only Gary.”

“He’s my assistant, Sara, who I have to go to work and interact with.”

“Shouldn’t have called you on your day off.”

Ava shakes her head. She makes sure to leave a gap between her fingers when they pass over Sara’s breast, completely avoiding her nipple. Sara has the audacity to pout. Sara’s arms move to wrap around her but Ava bats them away. If she can’t behave, she can keep her hands to herself. She makes a show of rolling her eyes but keeps her hands on the mattress below them. Ava's hand continues its journey down her body as she lowers her head to her collarbone, sucking and biting the skin there. Sara squirms underneath her. Ava’s tempted to make her wait, would have if she weren't on a time limit. But she is. She speeds up the movement of her hand until she finally reaches her hips. As she dips lower Sara’s quick to open her legs wide, welcoming Ava’s fingers.

Ava can’t hold back a moan at the feeling of Sara completely soaked just for eating her out. Sara starts moving against her the moment she makes contact. Ava places a hand on her hips, stopping them. Ava can imagine the pout she’s sure is back on her face. It turns into a moan as she dips first one then two fingers into her, feeling her fingers get coaxed further in. She starts at a slow pace, enjoys Sara squirming against her, needing more. She gives in easily, just because she doesn’t have the time to drag this out. She continues to fuck her for a while, hears her moans grow louder and more frequent, feels her walls flutter around her fingers, until Sara’s just about to come. She stills her hand. Sara’s previously screwed shut eyes open at once, a whine escaping her lips.

“Aves?” she says, a hint of desperation in her voice.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t leave you like this,” Ava says with an even voice, raising one eyebrow. She can’t help but feel pleased at the hint of panic in Sara’s eyes.

“You can’t. You wouldn’t.”

Ava lowers her head to Sara’s ear, bites down lightly on her earlobe before whispering in her ear. “What makes you so sure? Maybe bad girls don’t get to come.”

“ _ Aves _ .” When Ava does nothing, Sara tries to move her hips, to fuck herself on Ava’s fingers. Ava moves her hand with her, offering no friction. Sara falters. Ava knows she could never leave her like this, but it’s still nice to see the doubt on her face after what she pulled.

“Ava, baby, I  _ need _ you.” Sara accentuates her words by grinding down on her hand. This time Ava doesn’t try to stop her. She starts moving her fingers again, quicker this time, and kisses Sara, hard. Sara’s eyes flutter closed again, a moan escaping her lips. It doesn’t take long to work her back up. Her arms make to wrap around her again. This time she allows it. Nails dig into her shoulders as Sara’s face contorts in pleasure, Sara’s lips screaming her name. Ava’s hand slows before stopping.

Sara turns to liquid underneath her, a blissed out smile on her face. Ava forgets why she was annoyed as she leans down to kiss her.

“I love you,” she whispers when she pulls back.

“I love you,” Sara responds, eyes slowly opening again.

Ava sighs and reluctantly pulls away. “I have to shower.”

“Want any company?”

_ Yes. _ “I’m already late as it is.”

“Shame.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com)


End file.
